


Scars

by SnixxxSmythe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, Scars, Strip Poker, but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnixxxSmythe/pseuds/SnixxxSmythe
Summary: Leonard reveals his old scars to Sara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> I'm a sick human being, so watch out for abusive af Lewis. Being mentioned, that is.

Sara laughed as she put down her cards in front of her.  
“I win.”

 

They were playing strip poker, and while Sara was only missing a shoe and her jacket, Leonard was wearing nothing but his boxers, his turtleneck and a single sock. He rolled his eyes as he removed it. “How are you so good at this?”  
Sara smirked. “Motivation, mostly.” Len put down his cards. “Well, I quit.”  
She pouted. “Aw, can’t take losing from a girl?” Len sighed. “I just don’t want to play anymore, alright?”  
His expression grew colder as he started to put his clothes back on.

 

Then, Sara took off her shirt.  
Leonard froze, but couldn't help looking at the woman in front of him. “What are you doing?”  
Sara smiled gently. “I get that you want to stop. You don’t have to return the favor, but I’m willing to show you my scars.” She turned around. “The large ones on my back are League stuff. The three on my chest are…” “From when you were killed,” he said softly. She nodded.  
Len sighed. “All right.” He grabbed the edges of his sweater and pulled it over his head. Sara just stared.

 

His entire chest was covered in scars of all shapes, sorts and sizes. Bullet wounds, some. Burns, sure. (Some seemed to come from the heat gun, or at least that’s what it looked like to Sara.) But the one that made the assassin’s mouth hang open slightly was a long, slightly crooked line of raised tissue across his abdomen. Len saw her looking and explained, “I got it when I was 10. My dad hit me with a broken bottle, because I stood between him and Lisa.” Sara’s eyes widened. “That’s- that’s sick.” He nodded. “I know,” he muttered and he turned around, showing longer, broader stripes across his back and about a dozen small burns on the back of his shoulder. Carefully, Sara reached out and traced her finger along one of the scars.

 

“They’re-” “-belt lashes,” she finished. Len sighed. “Yeah. And the burns are cigarettes.” She noticed him wiping one hand across his face quickly.  
“He used to see me as his personal ashtray,” he explained, not letting sadness cloud his tone.

 

Sara swallowed. “I’m so sorry, Leonard...” He sighed. “It’s not the worst part,” he answered as he turned back around and turned his arms towards her. Sara basically stopped breathing at the sight of the dozens of thin, red lines scattered across his wrists and forearms. She felt some bile rise slightly in her throat at the thought of Leonard, complicated, smart, beautiful Leonard creating these scars when he was just a scared young boy, and she had to put her hand in front of her mouth to keep it down.  
She looked up at the thief’s face, and only then she noticed the thick tears streaming silently across his cheeks.

 

So Sara took both his hands in hers and looked into the man’s eyes. “Thank you for showing me,” she said softly, knowing how closed off Leonard usually was. “And it’s okay,” she added calmly. “I still think you’re beautiful.”  
Leonard lifted his hanging head slowly and looked back at her. “Thanks, assassin.”  
Sara smiled. “No problem, crook.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, tell me what you thought!


End file.
